


Your Name on My Skin

by giidas (KatushkaK)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatushkaK/pseuds/giidas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finger pressing on his hard nipple. Tongue licking at his abs. Teeth biting at his belly button. Tyler is shivering with the pleasure of it, his head thrown back. Fingers clamp around his nipple, twist, and Tyler moans, rocks up and his thighs lock around Jamie’s ribs.</p><p>‘Up, up, up, come up,’ and he’s not pleading, no, but he’s so close to that. He’s very willing to go that far if it will get him what he wants. Jamie’s mouth on his, Jamie’s weight pressing him into the mattress, Jamie’s hips rocking against his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Name on My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> A work of fiction in no way based on reality.  
> Un-beta-ed (A second-third-fourth? re-read done on 4 Sept, about 350 words added).
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Something is tickling his arm and Tyler groans because he _just_ fell asleep, it can’t be morning yet. He swats at the place where it continues to tickle, feels fingers and hears a chuckle.

 

‘Jamie?' it’s muffled by the pillow, so who even knows what Jamie actually hears or understands, but he replies anyway.

 

‘Yeah, Ty,’ it’s quiet, said against the nape of his neck, but his fingers continue to tickle up and down Tyler's arm.

 

‘Whatcha doin’?’ Tyler tries to turn around,only succeeds partway. Jamie is blocking the spot where he wanted to roll over to face him, so Tyler ends up on his back, straining his neck to look at Jamie.

 

‘You're tracing my sleeve, babe?’ he figures out finally, waking up enough to recognize the pattern Jamie's fingers are taking as the swirls on his upper arm and shoulder.

 

Jamie just hums so Tyler leaves him to it, closing his eyes again and shuffling, making himself more comfortable. Jamie’s even breathing and light touches almost manage to lull him back to slumber. Just the vision of more sleep is almost enough to make him stop the wandering fingers and settle back against Jamie again, but then something wet drags over the numbers above his elbow and farther up. Tyler startles a bit, opens his eyes to look down at Jamie.

 

His eyes are closed, tongue peeking from between his lips, then hiding inside only to come back out again, trace another whirl. His hair is all over the place, falling over his forehead and almost obscuring his eyes, and Tyler has to drag his fingers through it, try and make it stay where it should be. He tugs at the strands he’s holding and Jamie makes a noise, breathes out sharply, and his left hand shoots out to grab Tyler's wrist.

 

‘Oh, is this how it’s gonna go?’ Tyler asks with a smirk, looking at Jamie who’s shifting a bit, moving to his hands and knees above Tyler.

 

‘Yeah, this is how it’s gonna go, babe,’ he lowers himself down, their mouths a breath apart, and moves the arm he’s had a hold of over Tyler’s head. Keeps it pinned there. Grabs the other one and positions it the same way, pressing both arms down with one of his hands. Tyler tests the hold a little and when Jamie squeezes his wrists together in warning, he can’t help but moan and arch his back, trying to get closer to Jamie.

 

Jamie seems to have other plans though, and moves his lips to Tyler’s neck, biting kisses down to his collarbone and to the left, back towards the tattoo he was licking earlier. He drags his nose up the inside of Tyler’s biceps, kissing the delicate skin at his inner elbow. Licking his way down towards Tyler’s armpit and Tyler squirms in anticipation because he is ticklish as all hell, but Jamie just blows cold air over the skin there and moves to Tyler’s peck, his ribs.

 

His fingers caress what Tyler thinks must be his Stanley Cup tattoo. He feels the pads of Jamie's fingers looping the “y” and the “C” and he’s sure.

 

‘Jamie,’ he murmurs and tries to wiggle one wrist out of Jamie’s hold so he can touch him. Jamie doesn’t let go.

 

‘Jamie _please_ ,’ and he manages to get one arm free, the right one of course, so Jamie can keep inspecting the tattoo. Tyler runs his fingers through the mess of Jamie’s hair again, tugging in earnest this time. He wants Jamie to look at him. When he finally does look up, his eyes are big and black, fierce.

 

‘It will say Dallas Stars one day. One day soon,’ and he says it with such conviction that Tyler can’t not believe him. _Let’s prove them wrong_. They did, and they will again, he knows it, he _feels_ it.

 

‘I know it will,’ he caresses Jamie’s cheekbone, his nail catching at the stubble there.

 

Jamie keeps looking at Tyler as he lowers his head, places his mouth right above where ti says Boston Bruins and sucks, hard. Tyler shudders, arches into it. He can feel the blood rushing to the surface of his skin and when Jamie bites, he moans. Jamie continues this treatment until the whole name of his former team is blood red and aching. The bruise is going to be spectacular. Jamie presses his finger into the tender spot and Tyler gasps. His cock is straining his underwear and he needs friction, now. Rocking his hips towards Jamie proves unhelpful. Jamie keeps moving away, leaving Tyler with nothing to rub against. He huffs in frustration.

 

Then a finger presses on his hard nipple. Tongue licks at his abs. Teeth bite at his belly button. Tyler is shivering with the pleasure of it, his head thrown back. Fingers clamp around his nipple, twist, and Tyler moans, rocks up, his thighs locking around Jamie’s ribs.

 

‘Up, up, up, come _up_ ,’ and he’s not pleading, no, but he’s _so_ close to it. He’s very willing to go that far if it will get him what he wants. Jamie’s mouth on his, Jamie’s weight pressing him into the mattress, Jamie’s hips rocking against his.

 

To Tyler’s eternal surprise, he doesn’t have to go that far because Jamie obliges. Sucks on Tyler’s jaw, moves both his arms above his head again.

 

‘Leave ‘em there,’ he breathes against Tyler’s lips and pushes himself up, kneeling between Tyler’s legs. Stays there, looking his fill. Tyler arches his head back for maximum effect, knows that Jamie loves the sight of his neck, of Tyler baring it for him like this. Jamie makes a broken noise and Tyler feels like smiling. So he does. Jamie didn’t say anything about keeping quiet, at least not yet.

 

‘You gonna take my underwear off sometime this year or what?’ he teases and yelps at the smack to his upper thigh. Jamie pushes his shorts down, gets his own off too. Runs his giant palms down Tyler’s inner thighs, moving them farther apart. Follows the trail one of his hands took with his mouth. He bites and sucks at the skin there, a breath away from where thigh meets groin, and Tyler starts rocking into it, makes helpless little noises.

 

Jamie moves his mouth to Tyler's balls so abruptly that Tyler’s hips jerk up until they're being pressed down by two big palms, fingers pressing imprints into his skin. One on each of his hipbones, four more at his sides, his ass. Jamie is licking and sucking at his balls, rolling them in his mouth one by one, blowing air over them to watch Tyler shiver at the sensation. His mouth moves lower, tongue licking at his perineum, and then lower still.

 

Tyler groans, presses his hips down to get more.

 

There’s a tongue at his rim, licking around it, catching in the centre. It’s hot and wet, Jamie’s breathing laboured against Tyler’s skin. He keeps teasing him for what feels like years before he presses his tongue inside, thrusting it in deep, making Tyler keen with how good it feels.

 

‘Oh god,’ Tyler rocks his hips, cock leaking on his stomach, untouched. He needs friction, needs something, but it’s Jamie’s show so he has to. Deal. It’s such a hardship.

 

Jamie fucks him with his tongue, getting him wet, saliva running down Tyler's crack. He’s sloppy with it, feels relaxed, stretched open on Jamie’s tongue. And Jamie must feel it too, because he catches a finger on the rim, circling it, pushing it inside alongside his tongue.

 

 

‘Yeah, yeah babe, more, come on,’ Tyler can’t help himself, is proud he’s not babbling more non sense. He feels heavy and light, dazed but sharply focused, too. He tries to get at the lube without moving too obviously and succeeds, the tube only being under one of the pillows. He throws it at Jamie’s head.

 

Jamie makes a noise and stops, glares at Tyler.

 

‘You would’ve asked for it in a couple of minutes anyway, please,’ Tyler is about 90% sure of that, okay.

 

The eye roll confirms, as does the clicking sound of the tube being opened. Jamie coats his fingers and his cock, moves back to all fours, legs between Tyler’s.

 

‘Arms back up, what did I say,’ he reminds Tyler with a raised eyebrow.

 

‘Yeah, yeah, bossy,’Tyler says as he puts his arms back above his head, Jamie immediately getting a hold of his wrists, pushing them down. He drags the lubed up fingers down Tyler’s front, scratches at his abs, makes a loose circle right below the angry red head of Tyler’s cock, jerks him one, two, three times, moves further down. His thumb presses behind Tyler’s balls and Tyler throws his head back, eyes closed, fingers pressing into the headboard, sliding down when they find no purchase.

 

‘Jamie,’ and he’s sure he wanted to say something, maybe tease Jamie, but the words are lost when Jamie presses in with two fingers, slow but firm. Tyler’s mouth falls open, his hips rock down into it, trying to speed Jamie along, make him fuck into Tyler faster, harder. Jamie is keeping his own steady pace, won’t be rushed, scissoring his fingers and adding a third when he thinks Tyler is ready. Tyler would tell him he’s been ready for ages but they’d both know he’s lying. He likes it rough, hard, fast, they both do, but his body has limits. Jamie is so very good at knowing what those are.

 

When he’s satisfied with how Tyler feels around his fingers - not too tight but not too loose either - he removes his fingers carefully, wipes the excess lube on Tyler’s thigh. Tyler makes a face at that, because yeah, that’s kinda gross, and Jamie snorts.

 

‘Gonna clean you up later,’ he murmurs. Tyler shivers. Jamie’s voice always did things to him, it doesn’t even matter what he says. But clean up? Yeah, Tyler likes when Jamie does it, runs a wet hot washcloth all over Tyler’s body. Or when he runs his hands all over Tyler in the shower. He is all for clean up after, yes. Jamie smirks as if he’s reading Tyler’s mind.

 

He positions himself at Tyler’s hole, teasing him a little by pushing at the give but not pushing inside yet, not really. Tyler is whimpering, keening for it, making tiny hurt-pleased noises with every teasing push. His hole feels empty without Jamie’s fingers, emptier still now when he knows what it’s going to be filled with.

 

‘C'mon babe, fill me up, fuck me,’ Tyler says breathlessly, can’t even imagine what he must look like spread open like this, with his arms over his head, begging for it. Jamie’s eyes are black, hungry.

 

And then Jamie presses inside, lowers himself so their chests are pressed together, Tyler’s cock between their bellies. He pushes in, steady, and kisses Tyler’s open mouth when he bottoms out. Moves his hips back and pushes in, hard. Tyler feels dizzy with it, the feeling of Jamie’s cock filling him, pressing inside, stretching his rim. Jamie is gripping his hip hard, keeping him where he wants him, his other arm is pressed next to Tyler’s biceps, supporting his weight. Jamie thrusts in, stays pressed as close as he can get. He bites at Tyler’s bottom lip, fucking his tongue inside, sucking on Tyler’s tongue. They both moan into it when Tyler squeezes around Jamie, rocks his hips a little.

 The kissing mostly turns into just breathing the same air when Jamie moves again, speeds up, makes his thrusts shallower but faster and harder, moving Tyler closer to the headboard with the force of them. Jamie bites at his jaw, licks at his neck, hides his face there, breaths hot against Tyler’s skin.

 

Tyler is mostly out of it, too many sensations - the firm hold Jamie has on his wrist, his cock thrusting in and out, Tyler’s cock pressed between them, his lips stinging from the kisses - he’s on the verge of being overwhelmed. Dazed by the pleasure of it. He almost doesn't notice that Jamie is murmuring something against his neck, pushing the pads of his fingers into Tyler’s peck. Right above his heart.

 

‘…my name, my number all over you, so everyone knows,’ and Tyler thinks maybe he doesn’t even know he’s saying it, maybe he thinks Tyler won’t hear. But he is and Tyler does. He moans and moves his hips into Jamie’s thrusts. The pressure and friction on his cock are perfect, the head catches on Jamie’s belly button every couple of thrusts, coating it in precome, making it slippery. He needs to touch though, so he frees his wrist from Jamie’s hold and grips at his biceps, at his shoulders, the back of his neck, his hair, everywhere. Digs his fingers into Jamie’s shoulder blades, hoping to leave some marks of his own. Jamie is not the only one with this instinct. To possess, to mark as ones own.

 

‘Jamie, Jamie come on, so close,’ and he bites at Jamie’s bottom lip, presses his palm to the small of his back to maintain the delicious pressure on his cock.

 

‘Like this?’ Jamie asks, and Tyler nods frantically. He doesn’t want a hand, wants to come just like this, being fucked by Jamie hard and fast. And then Jamie shifts the thrusts a little, and Tyler is so close he can feel it in his toes, in the pit of his stomach, his muscles locking as his mouth falls open, his nails leaving marks in Jamie's skin.

 

‘Come for me, come for me Ty, come on,’ Jamie encourages and Tyler whimpers because yeah, yeah he is, his vision going black-white as everything seems to freeze for a second. It’s like the world stops, everything suspended, waiting for the too sharp pleasure to abate. And then the world restarts.

 

He breathes out hard, urging Jamie to keep fucking him, moaning as he turns sensitive all over. Jamie is looking at him, one of his palms still pressed above Tyler’s heart. And. Why not.

 

‘Gonna get your number there, right where your palm is, your name underneath,’ he says and watches Jamie’s eyes widen, his thrusts lose rhythm.

 

‘Yeah, babe, gonna get myself a new tat, so everyone knows,’ Jamie groans and hides his face in Tyler’s throat. Tyler strokes his sweaty hair, running fingers through it, tugging just the way Jamie loves.

 

‘Your mark on my skin, huh, Jamie,’ and Jamie whines and his thrusts are erratic, hard but slower, and Tyler knows he’s on the brink.

 

‘C’mon, Jamie,’ he murmurs in his ear, tightening around Jamie’s cock and that’s it, Jamie thrusts in two more times and freezes, his heart beating so hard Tyler thinks he can feel it in his own chest as Jamie collapses on top of him.

 

Tyler holds him there, loves the weight and how it presses him down, makes him feel anchored. He knows it’s not just the weight, that it’s Jamie, really. That with other people it was stifling, making him feel boxed in, captured in the worst ways. Not with Jamie though. Never with Jamie.

 

Jamie is still hiding his face in Tyler’s neck, but his fingers are rubbing the spot over his heart, even though his hand must be losing circulation with how it’s pressed between them.

 

‘I meant it,’ Tyler whispers.

 

‘Wha?’ Jamie freezes again, his voice muffled by Tyler's skin, the vibration making Tyler shiver.

 

‘I said I meant it,’ and this finally gets Jamie’s attention, makes him leave the safety of Tyler’s neck. He looks at Tyler with his big brown eyes, still a little dazed. Tyler has to strain up, kiss him deep and slow.

 

‘It’s. When you put my sweatshirt on by mistake a couple of days ago?’ Jamie offers.

 

‘Yeah, I remember,’ it wasn’t really by mistake, Tyler thinks, as he remembers smelling Jamie all over that sweatshirt and putting it on so he could carry that smell around the house with him all day.

 

‘It had my name and my number on the back and you kept walking around the house with it and I just,’ Jamie confesses quietly.

 

‘Liked it?’ Tyler offers.

 

‘Well that’s an understatement,’ Jamie snorts but sobers up a little after, ‘made me think what it would be like, my name on your skin. My number on you, always,’ he murmurs the last bit, keeps running the pads of his fingers over the patch of skin he seems to have chosen for the tat.

 

‘I would,’ says Tyler, ‘I will. I will call the place when we get up, Jamie, set an appointment,’ because yeah, this is Jamie, this is them, and it’s the best thing Tyler has and he will do everything in his power to keep it, to have Jamie by his side.

 

‘Yeah?’ Jamie asks, eyes wide.

 

‘Yeah.’

 

 

The tattoo, when it’s done, says 14 with BENN above it. Jamie’s says SEGUIN 91.

 

The addition of DALLAS STARS is made in 2016.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, you can find me (and my rec lists) [here](http://giidas.tumblr.com/)! All comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading.


End file.
